


The Hunted

by Nerdzone6



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: A psychopath has come to Forks, one with a beating heart but he might of bit off more than he can chew when he picks a vampire to be his next victim. What's a vampire girl to do when a human psychopath becomes obsessed with her. OC characters in the Twilight verse.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliqueen16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aliqueen16).



Disclaimer I don't own Twilight.

Preference

I stared in amazement at the creature across from me her golden gaze was locked on me looking at me as if I was nothing more than a bug that needed to be-squashed

and in that exact moment, I knew my end was near. The hunter had become the hunted for in choosing to attack this gorgeous animal, I had unknowingly forfeited my life.

I watched as the creature got down ready to pounce and knew my time was up.


	2. First Sight pt1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

First Sight

Luke's pov.

My mother drove me to the airport with a barely concealed look of relief on her face. It was seventy degrees in Los Angeles the sun was out and shining down upon the city I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at the irony, of course, the sun would shine down on my misfortune. My carry-on item was my backpack with my I-pad and sketchbook I knew my mother would have preferred I bring a jacket but, I didn't care about what she wanted.

I noticed my mother stealing nervous glances my way and repressed the urge to roll my eyes at her, did she think I was going to lash out and attack her or something? Not that I would have minded doing that just now but it wasn't my style no; I preferred waiting it out to make her suffer by not knowing when I would strike.

It would serve her right for doing this to me, sending me away to the rainiest place in the United States knowing damn well I hated rain. Forks, Washington I, thought disdainfully was my literal hell on earth and trust me I did not exile myself there willingly.

I get in one stupid fight and, my mother decides I need to go live with my absentee father in Forks, "You need discipline Luke so I've decided to send you to your father." My mother had said looking at me nervously.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when the car came to a standstill, I stole a look out the window and noticed we had finally made it to the airport. My mother turned to look at me, " So do you have everything?" she asked. I only nodded my head. "This is going to be good for both of us." my mother said. " Yay good for you," I thought sarcastically, it was no secret my mother had been looking for any excuse to get rid of me for years. My only response to her was open the car door, grabbing my luggage on the way out and slam the door shut behind me. " Oh, and Luke!" my mom shouted behind me. I stiffly turned towards her " Please try to get along with your father?"

I didn't say anything, not trusting myself, and just walked into the airport.


	3. First Sight Pt2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

I would like to thank my good friend aliqueen16 for being my beta and doing such an amazing job on this.

First Sight Part 2

Luke's pov

It was already dark by the time I finally arrived in Port Angeles. The plane ride, which was supposed to be only five-hours, ended up being seven because of a delay, most likely due to the weather. Ryan, my father, was waiting for me by his company van. I wasn't surprised. You see, my father owns his own air conditioning company. That's his way of serving his community. My mother's words, not mine.

" Hey Luke, good to see you again," my father said, trying to be civil. I supposed if my father was going to be civil, the least I could do was be friendly back, at least for now.

My father didn't bother trying to hug me since we didn't believe in showing physical affection. Not that I would have let him if he tried. I forced myself to smile as I got into the van,  
" So are you hungry?" my father asked me.

" I ate on the plane."

"Oh, alrighty then." my dad said he looked silently relieved.

I wasn't surprised since my family had a habit of expecting you to take care of yourself. I suppressed the urge to tell him I changed my mind and wanted something to eat just to see what he would do but decided not to because I just wanted to get to the house and go to sleep.

Today was Sunday, and I was sure my father had enrolled me in school here already. I was here to receive the discipline my mother couldn't give me after all, note the sarcasm. I heard my father sigh from beside me.

" Look, son, I know you don't want to be here," my father began.

"You don't say," I thought sarcastically. He then continued

"But I don't think it will be as bad as you think it will, I mean it wasn't too long ago Chief Swan's daughter Bella was in the same boat as you and, now she's just married her high school sweetheart".

"Good for her," I thought snidely but reframed from saying it out loud. I sighed, "What's your point Dad?"

My father glanced at me " My point, son, is that she thought she would be unhappy here and ended up finding happiness. If she can then, you can too." he said.

My mind immediately flashed to Madison, and I promptly squashed those thoughts down. I wasn't in the mood to think about her tonight. The world seemed to be on my side for once as we pulled into a driveway. I took a moment to study the house. It was a small one-story brick home with white trimmings. All in all, it was cozy.

I got out of the van, grabbing my luggage before exiting the vehicle and headed towards the front door. I had to wait for my father to open the door since I didn't have a key yet. Once we were inside, I noted how cramped it felt and took notice of the ugly brown color my father had chosen for the walls. I disliked the color. It felt so dirty. I hoped this wasn't going to be a theme as I followed my dad down a narrow hallway towards the back of the house to where I presumed my room was.

We stopped at a door at the end of the hallway, and my dad opened, it reveals a decent sized bedroom, which much to my relief had been painted a dark blue. I stepped inside and smiled approvingly. My father took this as his sign to leave, but not before saying he was glad I was here. I continued to smile, knowing he would regret saying that later.

Warning: Vampires and Hormonal Teenagers coming next chapter


	4. First Sight Pt3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I would like to once again thank aliqueen16 for editing this bad boy, please show her the love and check out her stories.

First Sight 3

Luke's pov

I took a shower after my father went to bed so that I could gather my thoughts. Moving up here to Washington had left me feeling vulnerable and out of control. I was out of my element and I hated it, if there was one thing I refused to be it was weak.

I had learned many lessons in my short sixteen years, and one of those was that only the strong survived, at my old school you had to be strong. I didn't know much about Forks, Washington, but I was sure that the kids here would be just like the ones at my old school. Vicious, vindictive heathens.

I knew I needed a game plan of some sort. Thanks to the internet, I had learned that the school only had three hundred and fifty-eight students, which was nothing compared to my old school, which had about two thousand students. I could handle that. The problem was that I didn't know anything about the students that I could use for blackmail, I would have to fix that as soon as possible.

By the time I was done showering it was midnight and I was ready for sleep, as I did have a big day ahead of me.

I woke up at 6 AM as I always do, and since I had showered last night, I didn't have to rush. Instead, I used the time to think up a strategy for today. Once I was satisfied, I got dressed and went to get some breakfast, and was surprised to find my father waiting for me.

I was further surprised when he motioned for me to follow him into the garage. Once there, I was shocked to find a white, 1996 BMW inside. I looked at my father for some sort of explanation.

My father gave a soft chuckle

"I hope you weren't expecting me to drive you to school," he said.

I for once was caught off guard. I honestly had been expecting him to make me walk in the rain

" Umm no sir I wasn't," I answered him.

My father smiled

" Good because I don't have time to so I got you your own car, however, you will need to get a job to pay for the gas and maintenance," he said.

" What about the insurance," I asked.

"I've got that covered but just don't go getting into any accidents," he said.

I nodded. I hadn't thought my father cared enough about me to get me a vehicle, but I was obviously wrong.

" Thank you," I said, I was pleased now I wouldn't have to walk or take the bus to get around.

My father nodded

" The keys are on the dining room table. After you eat breakfast, you can take it for a test drive before school, which I expect you to attend," he said.

I nodded, and my father gave me a look. Once he was satisfied that I understood what was expected of me, he turned and went inside the house. I followed him and went to eat breakfast, which, turned out just to be a bowl of corn flakes. It looked like I would have to badger my dad to go grocery shopping later.

My father left the house at seven-thirty, and, having nothing better to do, I decided to head to the school and scope out the territory. I went out to the garage and started my new car.

The engine for being so old sounded brand new, it was probably replaced I thought while I waited for the garage door to open.

I sped through the street looking for the school, which, wasn't that difficult to find. It looked like just a couple of brick houses. I swerved into the parking lot, which was mostly empty except for two outstanding exceptions, which, was a 1969 Boss 429 copper Mustang and a 1975, Moto Guzzi Eldorado Motorcycle.

"Damn I wonder whose rich enough to own those, lucky B*** whoever they are," I thought as I walked into the administration's office where I was greeted by a middle-aged woman wearing oversized glasses, I gave her my most charming smile.

The woman's name was Mrs. Cope and she gladly gave me my schedule and an attendance sheet for all my teachers to sign. I thanked her and headed back to my car to look over my schedule.

My schedule looked a lot like my schedule back home, I had Math first period with Mr. Varner, English with Mrs. Chaney, History with Mr. Whiteman then Lunch, after Lunch I had Bio with Mr. Mason and finally Gym with Mrs. Lane. I wondered if I should ditch while I still had a chance but decided against it, I had a reputation to build.

I glanced up and noticed the parking lot filling up. I decided that now was probably a good time to head into class if I wanted a good seat. I took out my schedule to see which building math was in, which was building six, and hurried on to class. Besides wanting a good seat I had another reason for wanting to be the first to class, I wanted to scope out my classmates.

I found the building easily enough and walked in. I decided to sit in the back so I could watch my fellow students as they walked in. Once I was in my seat, I took out my sketchbook and starting to doodle to pass the time, however, it wasn't long before I was interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I stole a glance to find a blond girl staring at me

"Hello". I said politely. The girl smiled and introduced herself as Ashley.

"You're the new kid, Luke, right?" Ashely asked me.

" That would be me," I said still smiling while silently cringing internally.

" How are you liking Forks so far Luke?" Ashley asked.

"It's alright but I could do without the rain," I answered her.

Ashley gave me a funny look probably wondering why I'd come here if I didn't like the rain, but there was no point in explaining that my mother had banished me here. I was fortunately saved from having to answer any more questions by the bell ringing, for that I was grateful.

My day seemed to drag along, and I was relieved when the lunch bell finally rang. As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted Ashely waving towards me. I smiled and grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda before heading over. " This girl could be useful," I thought to myself, I mean it was obvious that she was the overly friendly type.

Taking a seat Ashely quickly introduced me to her friends whose names I forgot the moment she said them, and it was there as I was being introduced that I spotted the most peculiar set of people I had ever seen.

They sat together in a group five sitting at the farthest end of the lunchroom away from their peers. At first, I wondered if that was the loser table, but, upon closer inspection, I realized that that couldn't be possible, for the creatures across the room were far too perfect to be losers.

The first one was a tall male, taller than me, I would put him at 6'9; he had a well-built body and black hair cropped short. He reminded me of a certain anime character I'd seen once, even though he wasn't Asian. Mamoru I think his name was?

The next one was a girl with straight long black hair, she had a figure and a bust I'm sure many of the girls here were jealous of, but what was interesting about her was that she was dressed in goth-like e reminded me of Thorn from the Hex Girls, except her clothes were black and purple.

The next one was another male who looked like he belonged in a K-pop video, his hair was black and went down to his neck, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and denim jeans. his arm, I noticed, was around the goth girl's waist.

The next was the last male in the group. He had short red hair, I would gage his height to be about 6'2, he was wearing a biker outfit and I noticed that his arm was around the last girl in the group's waist.

The last girl in the group looked like she was from somewhere in the Middle-East with her rich light skin and wavy black hair that looked liked it had red highlights. She was dressed to the nines in a white shirt and tan fur vest, and she also had some interesting pieces of jewelry that reminded me of something out of Egypt. I was surprised.

I was about to inquire to my new friends who they were when I felt a gust of wind hit the back of my neck. Turning around I felt my jaw drop as the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen walked into the cafeteria.

The girl had the longest and brightest color of red hair I had ever seen, her skin was a perfect white, almost ghost white; her chest was a decent size and she had a figure a model would be envious of.

She had curves in all of the right places, and I was suddenly hit with the thought that she belonged in some Celtic temple, not here in this dreary school. I looked up to see what color her eyes were, expecting blue, but were surprised to find them to be gold. The girl was dressed in a sleeveless green top with beautiful jewel incrusted jeans and, on her forehead, she wore a green hippie style headband.

I watched her as she took her place by the first male, the one that reminded me of an anime character, and watched as he put his arm around her. I felt a surge of jealousy that he should be able to touch such a beautiful creature.

I turned towards my new tablemates and asked " Who are they?"

So here's your first look at the vampires what do you think?

Side note: My vampires are slightly different from the Twilight verse in that they don't burn or sparkle instead there powers like mindreading are weakened but they can go in the sun. Two. They can cry but only if they are vegetarian.


	5. Triggered Pt1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Triggered pt 1.

Lukes pov.

Ashely turned to look to see who I meant, although she probably already knew from my tone.

"The goth girl and the two redheads are Sara, 'Aron and Erica O'Sullivan. 'Aron and Erica are twins by the way" she added in.

"The tall and bulky male is Darien Faustus and the guy who looks like an idol and the Egyptian girl are Kenji and Nefertiti Levy; they all live with Dr. Faustus and his wife," she said.

"But that's not all of them," a girl whose name I think was named Kira spoke up.

"Wait, there's more?" I said.

Ashely giggled, "Yep, Tara and Krista O'Sullivan and Matthias and Benjamin Maasai. Tara and Krista are the older siblings of Sara and the twins; most of the school calls them the Celtic Five," she said.

"If they're adopted siblings then why are they acting like they're together?" I asked.

The entire table busted out laughing. Kira answered that one:

"Because they are together. Darien and Erica, Kenji and Sara, "Aron and Nefertiti, Matthias and Tara and Benjamin and Krista," she said.

I was surprised to hear that and slightly annoyed that Erica was already taken. I was so hoping she was single. However, just because she was taken wasn't going to stop me from talking to her. After all, it wasn't like she had a ring on her finger.

" So tell me do they interact with anyone or do they just stay together in their little group?" I asked.

Ashely spoke again, "Oh no, they're very involved in school activities, but they sit together at lunch," she said.

A guy whose name was Isaac spoke up, " Matthias is in charge of the literary club and is the current leader of the school's debate team; Nefertiti is in charge of the school newspaper's gossip column, Kenji is the founder of the Japanese history club, Tara is the founder of the Celtic Club, Darien and Aron are in charge of the mechanics club, Erica is the co-leader of the debate team and a member of the art and literary clubs; Krista is the founder of the photography club, Benjamin is the founder of the African history appreciation club and Sara is in charge of the school's yearbook and a member of the Celtic Club, and founder of the Fashion Club.

All I could say was wow.

(Erica's pov)

I hurried out of the girl's bathroom, grateful I didn't have to stay in there any longer. Playing human had as many advantages as it did disadvantages, and having to pretend I had to go to the bathroom at school was at the top of the disadvantages list. Honestly, if humans could smell how awful it smelt they would lose their appetites.

I walked to the cafeteria where my family was waiting for me, Nephti had been giving us the rundown about the new kid at school all day through the mental link my husband had set up for us all. According to her, the new kid was a real Debby Downer.

I reached the cafeteria and walked in, immediately spotting my family at our usual table. It was as I was walking over to them that I noticed a kid I'd never seen before gapping at me. Whatever, I'm used to it.

I finally made it to the table and took my place by Darien, he put his arm around me and pulled me in close.

"So, Nephti. Find any new gossip to share with us?" I asked.

You see, Nephti is a mindreader, but, unlike a certain Cullen, she can turn her gift on and off; a fact she's very smug about.

She smiled at me looking quite excited, " Oh yeah the new kid thinks Kenji looks like a K-pop star," she said laughing.

I looked over and noticed Kenji's annoyed expression. Kenji was from the Japanese Nara period and had served in the Japanese army under Empress Genmei. He had nothing against South Korea, but he was proudly Japanese and wished people would remember that. I didn't blame him.

"So what does he think about the rest of us." my sister Sorcha asked, (and it's Sara here, Earcanan) she chastised through our mental link.

"Sorry Sisi old habit's die-hard," I said.

Sara rolled her eyes at me, "You've had a century to practice," she said.

Nephti interrupted us before we could start arguing

"Hello back to Sara's question, the new kid's name is Luke by the way," she said.

I nodded, "Ok what does Luke think about us, not that I cared," I asked.

Nephti jumped into explaining to us Luke's first thoughts about us. Not that I cared about what he thought of us, but it made Nephti happy, which made me happy. You see, Nephti had been born in the same century as me and my siblings, which, was the fourth century during Cleopatra's reign.

She was a member of the Egyptian court since she was a descendant of the banished queen Nephatiti, which, explains her love of gossip. It just goes to show you that no matter the century, there will always be gossip.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Nephti waving her arms in my face,

"Hello earth to Erica, are you listing to me," she said.

I smiled at her, "Of course I am, you were saying Luke thinks Darien looks like Mamoru from Sailormoon." I said.

My husband gave me a dirty look, which I ignored because we both knew it was true change gold for blue and my husband looked just like Mamoru Chiba.

Nephti, now satisfied I was listening continued,

"As I was saying he thinks Sara looks like a Thorn from the Hex Girls, she said,

Sara smiled because that was the exact look she had been going for, "And he thinks I look like an Egyptian Princess," Nephti said proudly.

My brother 'Aron smiled at his wife, "You do look like an Egyptian princess darling, but should I be jealous?" he asked playfully.

She gave a short laugh before hitting him playfully on the arm,

"Oh please it's not you who needs to be worried," she said.

We all raised an eyebrow at that, "and who, pray tell, does need to be worried?" Kenji asked her.

Nephti looked over towards Darien and me, "Oh Darien, I'm sorry to say but the new kid has taken a fancy to your wife," she said.

I didn't care but Darien looked annoyed, "What do you mean by that Nephti?" he asked.

She looked to be enjoying herself as she answered him, "It means, dear brother, that the new kid thinks he has a shot with your mate. Just you wait till I tell you what he thought of her," she said.

I knew Nephti was just playing with him, but my husband, although not a jealous man, did not like hearing what every hot-blooded male thought of me, which, I really couldn't blame him for that; no husband wants to hear another man's fantasies about their mate.

Darien, who still looked annoyed asked, "And what does he think of her, nothing dirty I hope," he said.

Nefti smiled at him as she answered "He thinks she looks like a Celtic Priestess," she said.

Sara, "Aron and I all rolled our eyes at that. Although it was true that Sara, 'Aron and I were born and raised during the Irish dark age, it annoyed us when humans couldn't come up with a better description of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm a proud Irish woman, but still. Just because I have red hair, don't compare me immediately to an Irish priestess, come up with something more original, please.

I didn't have time to comment because the bell rang. I had Bio next with Mr. Mason. I kissed Darien goodbye and headed off to science, but not before Nefti told me the new kid would be in class with me.


	6. Triggered Pt2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Triggered pt 2.

Lukes pov.

I headed towards Biology, which, thankfully was in the same building as the cafeteria. Isaac walked with me since we had the same class. As we walked towards the classroom, I was surprised to see Erica walking ahead of us. I felt a surge of excitement at the thought of having a class with her.

I watched as she walked into a classroom, which I assumed was Bio, and quickened my pace. When I walked into the classroom I saw Mr. Mason sitting at his desk, and I handed him my sign-in sheet. After signing it, he told me to take an empty seat. I looked around and to my surprise and delight, Erica's table was the only one with an empty seat.

I hurried over and quickly sat down. Erica didn't look at me though. Since class didn't start for a few more minutes I took this as my chance to talk with her.

I turned in my seat so that I was facing her. I wondered a moment about what I should say to her, and I decided to go with the flow was the best course of action,

"Hello I'm Luke, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

Erica turned her head to face me. Her face was blank, not giving anything away,  
" I'm Erica, but I'm guessing you already knew that,"

I was confused and I guessed my face showed because Erica added

"The people at this school have a nasty habit of gossiping about outsiders,"

I thought that was a bit egotistical of her to assume we were talking about her and her family

"That's very assumptious of you to assume we were discussing you," I said.

Erica rolled her eyes,

"I heard you ask Ashely Martins about us as I walked past your table."

I was taken aback by her calling me out

"Well can you blame me? You're very intriguing," I said.

Erica didn't answer, she instead turned away, I didn't appreciate her ignoring me and decided to get her attention,

"It's just, your hair caught my attention, I've never seen hair as red as yours, is it natural?"

Erica didn't turn but she nodded. I took this as a sign to continue

"I know you've probably been told this but has anybody told you you look like an Irish princess?" I asked her.

Erica turned again, her golden eyes looked amused as she answered

"You know it's rude to stereotype people," she said amusedly.

I was about to answer her but the class started.

As Mr. Mason blabbered about cells and their purposes, I stole glances at Erica. Her face looked bored, and her eyes had a glassy look to them. I guess Bio bored her too.

My eyes moved to her hair. I wasn't lying when I said it was the reddest hair I had ever seen; Madison's hair hadn't even been that red. While Madison's hair had been an orange-red, Erica's hair was blood-red. It was so red in fact that if it hadn't been for her eyebrows I would have believed she had dyed it.

Erica's hair was also too silky looking to have been dyed. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt compelled to run my fingers through her hair. I reached out my hand and took a lock of her hair. It was the softest hair I had ever felt, it was just as silky as I imagined it to be.

I was suddenly pulled from my musings as two things happened simultaneously. First, Erica grabbed her hair from my hand and gave me a dirty look, and second, Mr. Mason shouted at me, asking what I thought I was doing.

"Shit!" I thought. I did not need this.

Erica's pov.

I walked to biology even though technically I didn't have to be there, since I had already finished all of the homework for this lab; but I was going in case anyone needed help. I remembered the day when it was announced that Biology was now a mandatory subject for all students, whether male or female. I was so lost the first time I took it, but somehow I got a C, which I was super proud of, so I understood the children's pain and decided to help tutor those that were struggling.

I walked into the classroom greeting Mr. Mason on my way in, and took my seat at the front of the class. A moment later, Luke walked in and I noticed how his eyes lit up when he saw the empty seat beside mine. Whatever. I decided to talk to my family through our Mental Link and discuss are upcoming hunting trip.

Romulus or Ray, my adoptive father, and Leah, my adoptive mother, along with Kenji and Sara were going up to Canada to hunt, while, Nephti,'Aron, Darien, and I were going to sneak into Louisiana to hunt Alligators.

I was interrupted from doing so when Luke started talking to me.

"Hello I'm Luke, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

I decided to play with him, maybe if I was lucky it would scare him away.

"I'm Erica, but I'm guessing you already knew that," I said.

Luke's face became confused, so I divulged.

"The people at this school have a nasty habit of gossiping,"

Luke's eyes told me he understood, but they also had a hint of annoyance in them

"That's very assumptious of you to assume we were discussing you," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. This kid had no idea that one, I was a vampire with super hearing, and two, Ashley Martins took every opportunity she had to gossip about my family.

"I heard you talking to Ashely Martins as I passed your table," I said.

I could tell he was taken aback by me calling him out. I could hear my family snickering in my head. I had a habit of doing this. Luke quickly recovered, though, and the next thing he said confirmed my belief about him being the typical human.

"Well can you blame me? You're very intriguing," he said.

I turned away, no longer interested in talking to him, but apparently Luke wasn't done talking to me, because I heard him ask if my hair was naturally red. I nodded. I wondered why it was so hard to believe that my hair was natural.

"Because humans don't have blood-red hair Erica,"

Nephti said through the mental link. This was typical behavior for me and my family. We often would have long mental discussions to pass the time, because when you're as old as we are, you need to pass the time. I remember we once had a full-blown debate about why red was an awful color to put on walls.

I was pulled once again from my mental dialogue by Luke. He asked me if anyone had told me I looked like an Irish Princess. I couldn't help but smile as I answered him, "You know it's very rude to stereotype people," I told him, bemused. Luckily for me, class started before he could reply.

I took that as my chance to talk with my family, and just as Sara asked us how we were planning to sneak in Lousiana, I felt a hand touching my hair. To say I was surprised was a huge understatement, No one, and I meant no one except Darien and Daddy ever touched my hair. I felt violated somehow.

I turned and snatched my hair out of Luke's hand as Mr. Mason asked him what he was doing, it was then for the first time Lukes soul and the color surprised me, it was grey. Damn, that's not good.


	7. Triggered pt3.

Mr. Mason stormed over to our table. A stern look was plastered on his face as he hovered over me

"I'll repeat myself, Mr. Briggs. What do you think you're doing?" he said sternly.

I quickly thought of an excuse. I straightened myself and gave him a look I hoped looked innocent.

"It was an accident Mr. Mason. I wasn't paying attention to what I was grabbing, and Miss O'Sullivan's hair is so soft that I was caught off guard," I lied, hoping he bought it.

Mr. Mason looked like he might believe me, and I was hoping Erica wouldn't contradict me. It seemed my prayers were answered, because Erica remained quiet, but Mr. Mason told us to see him after class. In the meantime, he had Isaac switch seats with Erica.

I hated to admit it but I was embarrassed, and I expected this stunt to ruin any chance I had at getting through this school year without being known as a freak; so I was surprised when Isaac leaned over when the teacher had his back turned and whispered how cool it was that I had the nerve to touch O'Sullivan.

I was taken aback by his awe because, back home in California, that same stunt would have immediately put me on the freak list. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of class. I stayed in my seat waiting for the students to trickle out before I went up to Mr. Mason's desk. He looked at me sternly before addressing me

"I'm willing to let this incident slide since this is your first day, Mr. Briggs, but only if that is alright with Miss O'Sullivan," he said, turning to Erica who stood beside me.

Erica glanced slightly at me before turning to Mr. Mason

"That's fine, Mr. Mason, but I request to switch seats," she said. Mr. Mason nodded and agreed, and then he dismissed us.

I hurried out of the classroom, relieved to have dodged a bullet. I was surprised to find Isaac and Ashley waiting for me. When they saw me, they ran up to me. Ashley was the first to speak

"Isaac told me what happened. I can't believe you had the guts to touch O'Sullivan, let alone her hair," she said slightly out of breath.

I was taken aback by the way she didn't see it as weird that I had touched the hair of a girl that I didn't even know, or maybe it was just because it was Erica's hair I had touched that she didn't mind.

"It was an accident, " I lied, wanting to forget the incident entirely; although I didn't feel guilty about it, I did, however, hate looking bad in front of people.

The three of us walked towards gym class together, with Isaac still talking to Ashley about the incident. He found Erica's reaction hilarious; and Ashley, in turn, did too.

Gym went without incident, and, by the time it was over I was ready to go home. As I walked into the parking lot, I saw Erica and her family headed towards the Mustang and Motorcycle I saw earlier.

Erica didn't look at me, but the Egyptian girl Nephti threw me a dirty look before getting on the back of the Motorcycle and wrapping her arms around 'Aron.

I watched as Darien opened the passenger side door for Erica and she got inside. Kenji and Sara got in the back and Darien took his place in the driver's seat. He started the car and sped away.

Most people would have let that be the end of it, but I was not most people, and I found myself intrigued by Erica O'Sullivan. I wanted to know more about her and I was going to.

When I got home, I checked the fridge and found stuff to make a sandwich. After I finished eating, I started on my homework and quickly finished it. I laid on my bed a moment deciding what I should do next when I decided to search Erica up on Facebook.

I quickly booted my laptop up and typed up her name. To my surprise, there were no Erica O'Sullivan's living in Forks, Washington on Facebook. I decided to try Erica Faustus and still got nothing. Weird I thought. Most people had some form of social media these days, but it seemed Erica was the exception. I tried searching for other members of her family but with the same results. Weird, it was like these people were ghosts.

I closed my computer, feeling disappointed but not defeated. If I couldn't find information about her on the web, I would just have to gain it the old fashioned way. I smiled. It looked like Erica O'Sullivan and her family were a mystery. I found myself excited for the challenge.

Erica's pov

As Darien drove us home from school I was seething. How dare the school act like what that Luke kid did was some sort of heroic stunt. I only agreed to let it slide because I didn't want to bring any unwanted spotlight on myself or my family, but then Isaac Barnes and Ashley Martins had run up to Luke treating him like a superhero instead of a freak. If I was alive my blood would be boiling.

I was pulled from my rage-filled thoughts as we pulled into the garage. I hopped out of the car the moment we were stopped and hurried inside the house. Mom was waiting for us the moment we stepped through the door.

"Hello darling," she said when she saw me and planted a kiss on my forehead, she pulled back and frowned, "What's wrong Erica, you look upset," she said.

Nephti answered for me as she came in,

"The new boy touched her hair in Bio today and Ashley and Isaac were treated him like a hero," she said.

A flash of anger flickered in Mom's eyes when she heard that, "I'm so sorry Erica," she said, pulling me into a hug which I returned.

After we released each other, I hurried into the library so I could think. I hadn't told my family yet about Luke's soul.

I guess I should explain. You see, I'm a soul reader; meaning I can see a person's soul and know pretty much everything about them. The color of one's soul usually determines their personality.

For example, a person with a red soul has a fiery personality, a person with a pink or light blue soul is childlike, a person with a golden soul is pure; but a person with a grey soul is disturbed and is at high risk of their soul turning black, which, is the color most psychopaths have.

I would have to watch Luke more closely than I planned.


	8. Aura's

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Aura's

Erica's pov

I stepped into the library and headed towards the back, where my study was located. I passed by rows upon rows of shelves, all filled to the brim with scrolls, books, magazines, comic books, manga, and any other type of reading material. Of all the rooms in the house, the library was my favorite.

Matthias and I had both made it a requirement that all of the homes we owned had to have one. My brother-in-law and I both shared a common love of reading, and it was that love made us great friends. I made it to the back of the room where there were two doors, one door led to Matthias's study and the other led to mine.

I opened the first door on the left and walked inside my study. My study was my sanctuary, and it was where I went when I needed to think or just decompress. I took in the room that housed large wooden built-in bookcases, Ray and Leah had had them specially handcrafted for me. They also had shelves made for Matthias's study but his are slightly different.

In the center of the room was a large wooden antique desk that matched the shelves, and in the center of the desk was my laptop. In the left-hand corner was a small love seat with an ottoman, perfect for snuggling with a good book, or with Darien.

I walked over to the shelf directly behind my desk and grabbed a huge leather-bound journal marked "Aura's and The Human Psyche". The book had been a gift from Ray for my five-hundredth birthday.

I opened the book and turned to the section on psychopathy and dark auras when I felt Darien enter the room.

I turned to face him and took in his dark indigo aura, laced with light blue splotches. I was not surprised by the colors. They marked Darien for what he always had been from the time we were small children, a man with a warriors heart but with a child's spirit.

To explain, Darien and I come from the same clan, although there is no blood relation between us. We grew up the best of friends and later we fell in love. However, due to clan laws since I was the youngest daughter of the chief we were not allowed to marry; since I was to be used as a political pawn. I supposed it would not have mattered anyway, since a year before I was turned into a vampire Darien disappeared on the battlefield. I was devastated, thinking he was dead.

I was pulled back to the present as Darien wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin in the crook of my neck and gave a soft sigh

"What's wrong love?" he asked me.

I sighed, leaning into his frame

"I saw Luke's soul today in class," I said.

Darien slightly stiffened, "And?"

I sighed again

"His soul was gray Darien," I said.

Darien released me and turned me towards him,

"What do you mean its gray? That's bad right?" he said, looking concerned.

I nodded, "As you know, the soul reflects experiences and emotions. Yours, as I've told you, is dark indigo, because you have killed in the past. However, the difference is between you and the everyday criminal is that you had no choice and you feel remorse for your actions," I said.

Darien nodded knowingly and signaled for me to continue. I did

"Luke's soul is gray because he doesn't feel emotions except for pleasure and anger. The color also signifies that he's done something bad but not awful, yet," I said.

Darien looked at me seriously, "So what does this mean, and what does it have to do with you, exactly?" he said.

I looked Darien straight in the eye as I answered, "It means we have a potential threat on our hands," I said, dead serious.

Reviews appreciated


	9. Infatuation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thank you, everyone, for reading The Hunted.

Infatuation:

Luke's pov.

The next day at school, I was surprised to find Ashley, Isaac, and Kira waiting for me. The moment I stepped out of my vehicle, the three of them waved at me to join them. The second I reached them, Kira jumped in front of me

"I heard from Isaac and Ashley that you touched O'Sullivan's hair," she said excitedly.

I shrugged, "It was an accident, and you know, most people would be finding that weird, but you guys seem to find it amusing," I said teasing her a bit.

Kira smirked at me, and from behind her, Ashley and Isaac did the same

"Yeah, it would be weird if it wasn't O'Sullivan you touched! No one's had the guts to talk to her, let alone touch her or her family outside of club members, and even then, I've heard it's tense," she said.

I was about to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of a twenty-fourteen electric blue Corvette Stingray three l-T pulling into the parking lot. I whistled, "Who owns that?" I asked.

My friends gave me knowing smiles, "Oh you know," Ashley said,

I gave her a frustrated look, "No I don't" I said.

Ashley was about to retort when Erica got out of the driver's side followed by Darien and two of her siblings,

"Wow," was all I could say.

Not even a minute later, a red twenty-fourteen Mustang pulled in beside her, and "Aron and Nephti got out of it.

I turned away from the Faustus clan and back towards my friends, "Ok seriously, how many vehicles do they own?" I asked.

Isaac answered my question"We're not sure"

I turned back to watching the Faustus clan. None of them looked at me as they split to go to there respective classes. Just then, the bell rang and my friends and I headed towards our classes.

Ashley and I had math together, so we continued talking as we walked into class. As it turned out, I also had English with Kira and History with Isaac, which was nice since I found both subjects boring.

I was anxious for lunchtime so that I could ask my friends more questions about the Faustus'. Last night I had tried every social media platform I could think of to try and find something on them, and nothing had popped up. I honestly didn't know what to make of that.

Isaac and I headed to lunch, and once we grabbed our trays, we headed towards a table where Ashley and Kira were waiting for us. Once we had settled down, I took the opportunity to ask more about Erica and the Faustus clan.

"So guys, how long have the Faustus' lived here?" I asked.

Ashley looked up from her lunch to answer me,

"Not long, they moved here the end of last year. My older sister is friends with a girl named Jessica Stanley. She and my sister swear the Faustus' look just like the Cullens," she said.

I arched an eyebrow at the new name, "Who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

Ashley gave me an exasperated look, "Just like the most gorgeous family to move to Forks, at least until the Faustus' arrived," she said.

I contemplated the information, wondering if they could somehow be related

"Weird," I said.

Ashley nodded

"Tell me about it, the Cullen's moved away last year right after the wedding, and then the Faustus' show up," she said.

I gave her a confused look,

"The wedding?" I asked.

Ashley looked at me sheepishly,

"Oops, sorry Luke, I forgot you weren't here for all the drama. Edward Cullen. the youngest son of Dr. Cullen and his wife married Chief Swan's daughter Bella. It was all the town could talk about," she said.

I nodded my head,

"Yeah, my Dad mentioned something about that," I said.

Ashley continued,

"Anyway, it was weird how the moment the Cullen's left the Faustus' moved in," she said.

I nodded my head agreeing with her, having nothing else to say, and not soon after, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. As before, Isaac and I headed to Bio together. I nodded my head to Mr. Mason and took my seat next to a girl I didn't bother knowing the name of.

Isaac took a seat next to Erica who I noticed was keeping a side-eye view of him. I guess in case he tried to pull the same stunt as I did.

The class went by painfully slow, and I couldn't wait for gym; finally, after what felt like an eternity the bell rang. I raced out of the classroom faster than the Flash, not even bothering to wait for Isaac.

I quickly hurried to my locker and threw my books inside, then raced to the gymnasium. I was the first one there, and Couch Lane gave me a nod as she saw me head towards the lockers.

Gym went by pretty fast after that, and I was anxious to get home. As I had sat in Bio, I had thought of another way of getting information on Erica. One of those Ancestry sites had to have something on her, right? These were the thoughts that plagued my mind as I hurried home. I parked my car in the garage and headed towards my room, but not before checking the answering machine.

My mother had left me a message checking to see how I was doing. I erased it, not interested in talking to her. I went to my room, grabbing my laptop off my desk, and hopped on my bed making myself comfortable.

I opened it and immediately typed in "Find your Ancestors" and typed Erica's name in. To my surprise, there were over one hundred possible O'Sullivans to choose from. It looked like I was going to need more info before I could use this site.

As I closed my laptop I was certain of two things

One: There was something different about Erica's family and Two: I was obsessed with finding out what.


	10. Side Story: Jaws

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Side Story: Jaws

It was Friday, June twentieth nineteen-seventy-five, and Erica was excited. Today was the day that Jaws came out in theaters.

Erica had been waiting for months to see this movie, and there was no way she was going to wait a minute longer. The moment the clock struck ten o'clock, she was in her car racing to the movie theater, Darien went with her, of course.

The first showing was at eleven o'clock; she had already bought the tickets, so all she had to do was get there.

The couple made it in record time, and the theater had just unlocked it's doors when the two vampires arrived; Erica showed the clerk her tickets and was directed to theater five. Erica had made sure to get canopy seats so that they had a perfect view of the screen.

The couple had to wait twenty minutes for the movie to start; which, was fine; the two ended up making out to pass the time. The couple broke away once people started arriving. After what felt like forever to Erica, the movie finally started.

The vampire watched the movie with great attention, not wanting to miss a single detail; she jumped out of her seat, though when the shark jumped on the boat. It wasn't long after that scene that film wrapped up; the couple walked out of the movie theater in silence.

Once the couple got in the car Erica roared up the engine, still silent; Darien decided to break the silence, "So, did you like the movie," he asked.

Erica looked at her husband, "Yes, I did. Darling today is Friday, right," she asked.

Darien nodded his head.

Erica looked at her husband then a strange glint in her eye that put him on edge, "Darling, how about we make a trip up to Amity," she said.

Darien just kept looking at her, "Ok, but why," he asked.

Erica smiled at him, "Because, I want to go shark hunting," she said.

Darien gave her a small smile, "Oh, ok, Wait, what!" he said, but it was too late as Erica had already sped out of the parking lot.


End file.
